


Always There (A Sterek One Shot)

by SoulmatesSterek7724 (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Series: You're My Safety: The Series of Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad Derek, sterek, visionary spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/SoulmatesSterek7724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek knows that pretty much everyone knows about his tragic past, he has a bit of a meltdown and as always Stiles is the one who has to pick up the pieces, he has to convince Derek he isn't to blame for anything he is remorseful over and in doing so something happens to Derek that neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There (A Sterek One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place a week or so after the end of 'Visionary'
> 
> Warnings: This one shot contains mild language.
> 
> It also contains spoilers from Teen Wolf up until the episode 3x09 'The Girl Who Knew Too Much', I advise you watch the episodes before that one (particularly 3x08 'Visionary' as it's events are key to understanding this one shot) if you do not want them to be ruined by seeing spoilers.

As Stiles approached the floor of Derek’s loft, he knew he was about to see the equivalent of a warzone. He heard smashing and bending and the sound of concrete cracking. Derek was having a meltdown. He was fine one second, the next he was screaming at everyone to leave and for fear of their safety they didn’t argue with him. 

It had been two days since then and Derek refused to let any of the other wolves see him, Stiles guessed it was a ‘I don’t want you to see your alpha broken’ kinda thing because every time they got close to him Derek would lash out, poor Isaac even had a huge bite mark dug into his skin up until a few hours ago from where Derek had bit him for defence. The past few days Scott and Isaac had been so worried about Derek that they couldn’t focus on anything so in the end Stiles offered to check on him to calm their nerves. This was and is the reason he’s there right now; he just hoped he’d survive it!  
“Derek…” Stiles called out as he walked from the elevator, his tone cautious and gentle.  
“WHAT!?” Derek growled through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing bright red in anger as they fixated on Stiles.  
“I just came to make sure you hadn’t killed yourself or something!” Stiles spat back. He was in no mood to take any of Derek’s crap today.  
“I’M FINE!” Derek yelled as he slammed his fist into the concrete once again. Stiles breathed a laugh.  
“Yeah, right, that’s why almost everything in this place is torn apart or smashed or cracked, not to mention just how wonderful you must be feeling to break your hand god knows how many times!” Stiles said sarcastically as he stepped fully into the loft. “Don’t you dare spout that crap of you’re fine, because you’re not and you know it.” Stiles told him as he stepped even closer. Derek slammed his fist into the concrete once again but this time a whimper followed, it wasn’t the kind of whimper from pain either, it was the kind of heartbreak and remorse, the kind that shows how truly broken someone is against their will. By this point Stiles was only inches from Derek and Stiles knew that Derek knew how close Stiles was to him but he guessed that Derek just felt too broken to even care anymore.  
“It’s all my fault. All of it, not just Paige but my family dying because I trusted Kate and Lydia going crazy because I wasn’t smart enough to notice Peter was controlling her, and Erica dying because I didn’t have the patience to teach her control and Boyd oh god Boyd, if I had just not been so cocky he’d still be alive! And it’s all my fault!” Derek insisted, yelling the last part. “It’s all my fault…” Derek repeated, his voice becoming weak and broken, like someone who’s about to cry. Derek unclenched his fist and slid down to the floor, resting in a crouched position with his knees curled up to his chest and his head hidden behind his knees. “All my fault, it is, it’s all my fault” Derek said over and over, his tone utterly heart-breaking as he fell apart before Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles just stood before Derek for a moment, unsure if he should just leave; but then his caring nature took over and he sat next to Derek and pulled him into a hug. “Leave me alone” Derek insisted, trying to push Stiles away, not wanting to let himself let out the pain.  
“Absolutely not” Stiles told him, pulling him closer; this time Derek had no will to fight him so he just sunk into Stiles’ chest, draping his legs between one of Stiles’, and let some tears finally escape. Stiles’ hand instinctively moved to Derek’s hair, running his fingers through it slowly as he let Derek cry. 

Stiles didn’t know what else to do, he’d never seen the compassionate side of Derek let alone the remorseful one; So he acted on impulse, did the things he knew made him feel calmer, in order to sooth Derek as best he could. A few minutes later the tears stopped and Derek looked up at Stiles then at Stiles’ hand in his hair, giving him a curious look. “Oh yeah…” Stiles laughed nervously “Sorry.” Stiles told Derek, moving his hand away. “Force of habit.” Stiles insisted. Derek’s eyes softened. It was a look Stiles had never seen Derek give anyone and a look Stiles had never been given before, it was the kind of look that says ‘I wish you knew how much you mean to me’ and it made Stiles heart jump a little, as soon as it did though Stiles felt like an idiot because he knew Derek could hear it.  
“Don’t be sorry…it actually felt kinda…nice, relaxing even” Derek told him, smiling softly and that made Stiles’ heart beat faster from nerves. ‘Ugh Stiles you idiot! Calm down! Ugh, crap’ Stiles thought to himself. Derek laughed lightly. “You’re nervous…” Derek stated simply. “…Why?” He asked looking curiously at Stiles as he sat upright, facing Stiles’ left side. Stiles turned to face him.  
“I don’t freaking know! You’re acting really weird and ugh I don’t know!” Stiles said frustrated at himself before putting his head in his hands.  
“Stiles…” Derek said reaching out to Stiles, touching his hand. It sent shock waves through Stiles kind of like, well like when…oh shit, Stiles liked Derek! “I think you like me” Derek teased.  
“’Course I do, as a friend.” Stiles insisted, getting up and moving away from Derek.  
“Nope I think you like, like me” Derek teased some more. Following Stiles.  
“I don’t.” Stiles insisted, tying his best to keep his heart rate steady.  
“Really, then why is your heart pounding” Derek asked playfully as he touched Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles moved swiftly out of Derek’s path. Derek smirked, knowing he was right. He chuckled sadly “You really shouldn’t, everything that gets too close to me seems to die.” He said sadly.  
“Don’t! Don’t you dare!” Stiles told him in a raised voice.  
“Why not, it’s true! You know what; I’m just going to leave!” Derek said decidedly. Before Stiles could even register what was happening, Derek was up the stairs and packing.  
“What!? Are you crazy! Have you actually lost your damn mind!?” Stiles asked before chasing after Derek up the stairs. “Seriously what are you doing!?” Stiles asked as he almost sprinted into Derek’s closet, to which Derek has dedicated an entire room, who knew he had this many clothes!  
“What does it look like, I’m packing!” Derek almost growled at Stiles but he bit back his temper. “I need to leave here” Derek insisted shoving some clothes in a huge duffle bag.  
“No, you’re not packing!” Stiles protested as he reached into the duffle bag and threw a handful of clothes back where they were.  
“Really Stiles? You’re really doing the whole ‘you can’t pack if I keep taking back your clothes’ thing?” Derek asked, amused.  
“YES! Because what else am I supposed to do!? I can’t fight you; I can’t give you no other option but to stay here so tell me what am I supposed to do to convince you to stay, that you are worthy of being around!? Because Derek really…” Stiles paused “I really don’t know what to do…” Stiles told Derek, his tone filled with defeat. “You know what, just go, I’m tired of always fighting to keep you around when you clearly don’t want to be here” Stiles said, about to walk out.  
“Why would you want me anyway, all I do is cause trouble and pain” Derek asked and this made Stiles furious.  
“Okay! Enough!” Stiles shouted, dragging Derek onto the sofa, that was on the right side of the room, by his jacket collar. “Sit! We need to talk, pronto!” Stiles spat out, irritated at Derek. Derek was so taken aback he didn’t fight being forced to sit by Stiles. “I’ve had enough of this ‘I’m not worthy of love, I am a horrible human being’ bull! You are worthy damn it! You are loved! You are cared about! For god sakes the only reason I came today was cause not only me but Scott and Isaac too all care about you!” Stiles insisted.  
“You may all care about me but I am not worthy of it!” Derek insisted too.  
“Look at me!” Stiles instructed and Derek refused. “Look at me!” Stiles told Derek, this time forcing Derek’s chin up and holding it there so Derek had no choice but oblige. “You are! None of this was your fault!” Stiles insisted. “It was Peter who convinced you to get an alpha to turn Paige and you couldn’t have known her body would reject the bite, you did it because you loved her and you didn’t want to know how it is to live without her and that’s okay; it’s okay to need people; it’s part of what makes you human!” Stiles told Derek. “Your family dying wasn’t your fault either, you weren’t to know that Kate and her family would do that, you can’t be expected to and the same goes with Peter going psycho, you couldn’t have known, he couldn’t even talk!” Stiles assured him. “As for Erica, honestly, that was her own fault! She got cocky and overestimated herself and that put her in harm’s way, again, not your fault. Boyd wasn’t either, not in the slightest, the alphas forced your hand and they forced you to do it against your will!” Stiles insisted.  
“I know but if I had just not been so careless, if I’d just joined the alpha pack, none of it would have happened” Derek insisted too.  
“No, this isn’t your fault, you did what you could and you tried your best and did what you thought was right and it just didn’t work out as planned, you screwed up a couple times, that’s okay! You’re allowed to screw up sometimes you’re not perfect! And not joining the alphas was and is the right decision; they’re killers, savages, who have no care for anything other than power and their pack, they don’t care who gets hurt in the process as long as it’s not one of theirs; you do care, you care if you take an innocent life, you care that people got hurt, hell your whole meltdown was because you care and that’s what it should be like, you should care, you should feel regret and pain and love but you should not feel regret and pain for something that wasn’t your fault, ever.” Stiles told him, looking at him, eyes filled with truth. “Promise me you won’t let it get to you, it’s not your fault” Stiles said to Derek, nodding encouragingly.  
“I promise” Derek assured him closing his eyes and sighing. When he opened them again Stiles gasped. “What??” Derek asked Stiles confused. Stiles looked stunned.  
“You’re eyes, they – they flashed gold, gold!” Stiles blurted out in a rush.  
“W-What?” Derek choked out stunned.  
“They flashed gold for a second then red then back to normal! I swear to god oh my gosh!” Stiles rambled excitedly.  
“That’s impossible! Once they’re blue they don’t, can’t turn back, that’s impossible” Derek told himself.  
“Not necessarily, Peter said eyes turn blue when you take an innocent life, well maybe it’s not that maybe it’s they turn blue when you feel you’re the reason an innocent person died” Stiles suggested. “I mean yeah, you killed Paige physically but she would have died anyway you were taking away her pain, you weren’t truly responsible so maybe by excepting that, your soul…reformed somehow because you let go of the guilt and so your beta eyes turned gold again!?” Stiles suggested again.  
“Did they really turn gold?” Derek asked, Stiles nodded.  
“I swear they did!” Stiles told him. Suddenly Derek got up and ran to the bathroom; he stopped in front of a mirror.  
“What are you doing?” Stiles asked curious  
“If I focus hard enough I can bring out my beta eyes for just a few seconds” Derek informed Stiles  
“Ah I see!” Stiles said in understanding. And so Derek focused and sure enough after a minute he looked up and his eyes were flashing a brilliant gold colour. Derek gasped, losing his focus and so his eyes turned the familiar alpha red. “See I told you!” Stiles said, standing behind Derek, Derek laughed, actually laughed before turning to Stiles.  
“They’re really gold!” Derek said in both disbelief and joy. Stiles laughed too and nodded. “Thank you…” Derek said to Stiles, his tone filled with sincerity. “Really I mean it…I feel like a whole new person, the old me even! Like the weight of the world along with its darkness has been taken off my shoulders and it’s all because you refused to give up on me.” Derek said.  
“It’s no trouble really, I don’t give up on the ones that mean most to me” Stiles said back. Suddenly Derek reached out to Stiles for a hug, to which Stiles gasped. “Hug me??? Really?!?!” Stiles asked stunned.  
“Just get in here!” Derek instructed opening his arms a little wider. Stiles, in an effort to seize the moment, accepted the hug; it was awkward at first but they both relaxed after a second and Stiles sighed.  
“Okay so maybe I do like, like you, just a little” Stiles admitted  
“Ha! I knew it!” Derek said triumphantly as he pulled back from the hug just enough to look at Stiles  
“Shut up!” Stiles said burying his head into Derek’s t-shirt embarrassed.  
“Well, just so you know, I like, like you too” Derek admitted and he knew Stiles heard him because he could feel Stiles grin into the fabric of his t-shirt. “But we have to wait to be together till your 18, wouldn’t want to get shot by the sheriff for not only breaking the law but also breaking it with his son, now would I?” Derek asked laughing. Stiles laughed along with him.  
“You’re an idiot!” Stiles teased Derek playfully. “But no sourwolf we wouldn’t want that!” Stiles teased.  
“I am not a sourwolf!” Derek protested  
“Yes you are, even if you’re not miserable you’re still annoying” Stiles told him and Derek gave him a look as if to say ‘you have 3 seconds to run before you regret that’ so Stiles ran down the stairs and the bickering continued once they were downstairs and didn’t look to stop anytime soon but that was okay because at least they were happy…

The End… (For now at least)


End file.
